The present disclosure relates to semiconductor structures, and, more particularly, to a lateral diffusion metal-oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) and method of forming the LDMOS structure.
Lateral diffusion metal-oxide-semiconductor (LDMOS) devices are typically used in high voltage applications. An LDMOS field effect transistor (LDMOSFET) is a field effect transistor having a drift region between a gate and a drain region in order to avoid a high electric field at a drain junction, i.e., at the p-n junction between a body and the drain region. An LDMOSFET is typically employed in high voltage power applications involving voltages in the range from about 5 V to about 50 V, which is applied across the drain region and the source region. A substantial fraction of the high voltage may be consumed within the drift region in the LDMOSFET so that the electric field generated across the gate dielectric does not cause breakdown of the gate dielectric.